


mania

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Depression, M/M, but its not mentioned but it is there bcuz, i literally do not know how to write pls bare w me, it didnt work.... multiple times [bangs pans], please check the note oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hongjoong sad then go bye bye but he come back
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa





	mania

**Author's Note:**

> tw suicide mention
> 
> ok so this is basically my suicide attempt vent fic featuring humor!!! yeaaa!!! im so sorry this is really fucking funny tto me (right now. i Swear im not always this corny anywasys) im sorry ok so read it give kudos or smth 👍 u may laugh too also im sorry its ateez idk who i would do this fic of like genshin characters?? zhongli died ahh mf no hes a old fucking god he cant die so yea sorry 
> 
> if u cant notice (idk)...... Mania+Adhd+Weed dont go Good together i am so hyper rn enjoy this
> 
> ok update: theres litedally no suicide i forgot help 😭😭😭😭

hongjoong was always like this. sure but not too sure. 

did he wanna die? hell yeaaa but he would leave his big fat milf ass. "Damn. [Mingi Voice]" he murmured. seonghwa glanced at him, "what was that?" 

he turned his head away. "it's nothing, hwa." 

moments later they heard a big bang at the front, "go get the door." seonghwa nudged hongjoong, "mhmgmnekabxosjss" 

"what??" 

"fuck me." 

"bruh.....@//2@" 

"S-Seonghwa.." Seonghwa's eyes widened when hearing his name before he gets up from his bed and started to make his way toward Hongjoong's room Hongjoong was moaning as he rode a dildo, thrusting the toy in and out of him as he arches his back and he was so busy doing that, he didn't notice his door opening to reveal Seonghwa, watching him "Hyung!" Hongjoong gasps as he stops and removes the toy before placing it to the side "W-What are you d-doing here?" Hongjoong asks, cheeks bright red with the fact that Seonghwa had just witnessed him pleasuring himself with a dildo. "I can hear your moans since my room is right next to yours." "I'm sorry..I'll stop." Hongjoong apologizes "No, don't.. in fact, I want you to moan some more." Seonghwa says as he closes the door behind him and locking it "U-Uh...? What's going on?" "You turned me on with your moans.. and you are going to help me with my problem." Seonghwa says as he walks over to him Hongjoong then notices the growing boner in Seonghwa's pants. "B-But" "No.. shut it. You were the one who did this to me and you are the one who's going to help me with it." Seonghwa says as he takes off his shirt and throws it to the side before yanking his pants and underwear off and kicking it to the side. He then climbs onto the bed, now hovering over the younger boy Hongjoong's eyes stared at Seonghwa's cock before smirking. He then grabs it and starts to massage it, causing moans to come out of the older boy's mouth. Hongjoong wraps his hand around Seonghwa's cock before licking the precum off of it. He then teasingly suck on the base and tip of Seonghwa's cock to his displeasure. He didn't appreciate being teased by Hongjoong "Stop teasing me baby boy otherwise you'll be punished.." "Sorry" Hongjoong says before he deep throats Seonghwa's cock into his mouth. He then starts to hollow his cheeks before bopping his head back and forth. Seonghwa moans loudly as he grips Hongjoong's light red hair Seonghwa then bucks his hips up as Hongjoong continued. "I'm cumming." Seonghwa moans before shooting the white liquid down Hongjoong's throat Hongjoong pulls away with a pop before licking the cum off of his lips with a smile on his face "Where's the lube?" Hongjoong grabs the lube and hands it to Seonghwa Seonghwa pumps himself with lube. He places Hongjoong's ankles onto his shoulder before grabbing his thighs and shoving his cock deep inside Hongjoong, causing him to arch his back Seonghwa grips Hongjoong's hips tightly and starts to gently thrust himself into Hongjoong "F-F-Faster.. hyung.. Faster.. and harder." Hongjoong moans Seonghwa smirks as he soon starts to thrust faster and harder into Hongjoong, causing the bed to creak and the headboard to slam against the wall After a couple of thrusts, Seonghwa's thrust soon becomes sloppy as he reaches his high. "C-Can I cum?" Hongjoong moans as he also reaches his high "Cum." Hongjoong moans loudly as he release his cum before Seonghwa soon follows, releasing his cum into Hongjoong. Seonghwa then collapses onto Hongjoong, both boys panting and covered in sweat "That was amazing.." Hongjoong says "Yeah, it was." "Hyung... I love you. And I always had..I wanted to tell you, but I was and am still afraid that... you might hate me." Seonghwa smiles "I would never hate you because I feel the same." Seonghwa says before connecting his lips with Hongjoong's "I love you Seonghwa hyung.." "I love you too Joongie."

"this was copy pasted? fuckint plargeriwzer im gonna k1// u" 

"h


End file.
